


Fall From Grace

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blasphemy, Demon Hanamaki, Fallen angel Matsukawa, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Content, Smoking, Temptation, Wing Kink, irreverent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Issei knows his time is limited. The fall from grace may have only turned his wings black for now, but soon he will fade to be just another human. Maybe a nosy demon is just what he needs to cushion the fall.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/gifts).



> To my dearest Beauxxxtiful_lies,
> 
> Thank you for your help in dreaming this up! I had so much fun writing it and you're gonna be so mad with where it ends. XD But I just couldn't not write it, even just as a little drabble. I hope you enjoy! <3333

“Yeesh, hard times there, pal?”

The voice grated against Issei as he raised his eyes from the stub of a cigarette he had picked up off the ground and was currently trying to light. His wings fluttered in irritation. The black feathers pulled his attention in his peripheral vision. He still wasn’t used to them in the raven hues. 

“Whatever you’re selling, I’m not interested.” He looked around for where the voice had come from. Humans wouldn’t be able to see him, not yet anyway, so soon after the fall. So it was another immortal. And almost none of the ones who haunted Earth were good news. 

“Hah, my salesman days are over, thank Judas. But if you want an actual smoke, I could probably be convinced to bum you one.”

Issei’s gaze lifted up and he watched the outline of a tall, lean figure slip from the ledge of the three story building across the alley and land in a crouch in front of him. The angel stood up to his full height, not significant among celestials but larger than most of the other creatures like him. 

Red shined behind the pupils of the man before him now as he straightened and glanced toward the streetlight at the mouth of the alley. Small, curved horns rose out of his pinkish, short-cropped hair, and sinuous movement behind him suggested a whip-like tail. A demon. Of course. 

“Fucking hell. Sure. Might as well.” 

The demon snickered as he placed two cigarettes in his mouth and lit them both with a snap of his fingers. He held one out and Issei took it without hesitation, breathing deep of the thick smoke. It almost made him cough. 

“Wow. Unfiltered and high quality. I’m impressed.”

“From the devil’s garden to your lips, baby.” 

Issei narrowed his eyes. This was no doubt a lower level demon. No wings, no claws, skin still in the human range of color; he had to know that Issei could crush him, even in his fallen state. Still, he was casual, leaning lazily against the far wall, tail curling around his leg. They simply regarded each other a moment before the demon spoke again.

“Love your wings. Is that a new paint job, I detect?”

“Fuck off.”

“Aw, come on. I’m Hanamaki. You can call me Makki. You look pretty fresh. Got a name to go with those lovely wings?” 

Issei eyed him warily. All the tenets of Heaven were already slipping from his memory and he couldn’t remember anything about giving demons your name. He’d already fallen anyway. What was the harm?

“Matsukawa.”

“Oh, distinguished. Too rich for my blood. I’ll call you Mattsun. So, what you in for? Blasphemy?”

“No.”

“Over-indulgence?”

“I wish.”

“Fornication?” 

Issei looked up at him with an annoyed frown. Makki had arched one eyebrow, one side of his mouth pulling up teasingly. 

“No.”

“Ah well, can’t blame a guy for a hoping. What was it then? You might as well tell me, while you still remember.”

He had a good point. One last chance to confess, even if it was to a demon. Wouldn’t matter soon anyway. 

“It was...nothing so dramatic. I just woke up to go save souls one day, one day out of many millions of days, and I couldn’t fathom why. All the human filth I have cleaned diligently, without question, without compensation, one tarnished soul at a time. It’s not like humanity ever got better. It just seemed…”

“Pointless.” Makki tapped the ash from the cigarette and looked up at him from a bowed head. 

“Yeah. Pointless. You can keep your judgement to yourself.”

“Haha, oh man, you’ve already been judged. I’ve got none of that for you. Just nice to see a fresh face. And to get a fall from grace story. Bonus being you’re hot.” Makki lurched away from the wall and sauntered toward him, eyes flashing in the low light. He was handsome, alluring, everything Issei always knew a demon would be, but none of which he had ever experienced before. 

“Sorry to disappoint. I’ve failed. I could have tried harder, but I didn’t. I gave up on being an angel without a fight. And nothing has felt more real than this. This dank alleyway. This foul cigarette. This conversation with a fucking demon. I’ve got nothing left for you to tempt me away from.”

Makki reaches out one willowy arm, his long fingers wrapping around Issei’s scarf and tugging him closer. He felt a flush of desire like he had never known before as Makki drew close to him, his flickering eyes and hot breath filling Issei’s senses. 

“Can I touch your wings? I’ve never touched an angel’s wings before. They’ll be gone soon. Please, Mattsun?”

Issei sucked in a breath as his back fell against the wall, his pulse racing. His wings flattened and splayed against the brick. Makki raked his eyes over them and it was more than just a look of curiosity. It was unconcealed lust. 

“No one... no one’s ever touched them before…” 

With one hand pressed against Issei’s chest, Makki reached over his shoulder with the other and dug his fingers into the downy feathers. Shivers ran down Issei’s spine and a low groan escaped him. It felt so good, better than he could have imagined, those hot fingers carding through his coverts, sliding down and wrapping around one of his long primaries and pulling just a bit before reaching the end. Makki bit his lip, face flushing and eyes lidding. Issei felt like he was going mad, but he just wanted him to touch them again.

“So soft, Mattsun. So pretty all in black. Like a whore at a funeral, waiting to suck the life out of the poor fools who remain. I bet they look so good against your skin.”

As Makki pressed his fingers into Issei’s feathers once again, the cigarette the angel had tried to hang on to finally fell from his lips to extinguish on the pavement. Things were stirring in him that were new and sharp and hungry and he figured, what the hell did he have to lose?

“You know, I’ve never tried fornication before.”

Fire sparked behind Makki’s eyes as he ran his tongue over just slightly too-sharp teeth.

“You wanna?”


End file.
